User talk:RBC RT16 Alycia/The Rust Legion Naval Fleet
I have to ask, what is the Rust Legion? Are you planning on creating a page for it? DarthNicky (talk) 16:44, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I do plan on doing it soon, the closest thing i have the a page about the UAC but that doesn't really go into detail. RBC RT16 Alycia (talk) 17:43, June 13, 2017 (UTC) 'Non-Canonical Dispute' Halo Fanon as an entity has a requirement for upholding all manners of Halo lore established by 343 Industries, Bungie Studios, and Microsoft Game Studios. Due to the notable contradiction of Halo lore and the rules of Halo Fanon's canon policy, I'm marking this as NCF due to the dispute. I can honestly say that your concepts do not meet the standards upheld by Halo Fanon. We're not a site dedicated to alternate universes or Halo fan fiction, at least in the traditional sense. We have a strict canonical policy that we maintain, seen here: Halo Fanon:Canon Policy. In terms of issues pertaining to the Rust Legion Naval Fleet and your overall topics related to this article, including the UAC and the Rust Legion, I think I should outline below. *In terms of ships, the Naval Fleet is astronomically overpowered. The UNSC fleet is a number in the few hundreds, not the tens of thousands. I actively encourage you to lower your ship numbers to an amount to less than a thousand vessels, maybe a bit more than that. Because you said the Rust Legion and UAC are a successor state of the UNSC and the UEG, taking place only a half-century following the Human-Covenant War, fifty years is nowhere near enough to even completely replace the military power lost during both the Insurrections, the Human-Covenant War, and the Created Crisis which is still not over, mind you. *Your Aurora-class Cruisers are a major example of impossible production lines. The UNSC only has 26 billion people before the Human Covenant War. It only had around 800 colony worlds - they don't have the resources to produce 10,000 warships. It would kill the economy. *UAC doesn't make sense storywise, it goes against a lot of Halo's established canon, though, it isn't a total loss. It is still possible. The issue with UAC is you establish it as a successor state and also as a contingency, however, if that is the case - the UNSC, ONI, and the UEG would have shut it down. It doesn't make much sense that the government would establish another government to replace it. No government does that - sure, all governments have contingencies in case of destruction. Whether that be a succession of power, an apparatus that serves as a government-in-exile (usually by a form of moving high ranking officials of said government) or establishing a plan for an escape such as that of the Infinity. No government establishes a faction that could easily challenge their own existence, that's political suicide. Distant Tide (talk) 20:52, September 9, 2017 (UTC)